Dementia
by Rooney1077
Summary: Post HoO. A horrible event occurs when Percy and the other Seven are out killing monsters after the war with Gaea that changes him and affects everyone around him. When Percy goes rogue, the remaining Seven and the gods have to play his little game to find the son of Poseidon. Haven't decided on pairings. Comment any pairing. Will involve gruesome character death and bad language.


"Ready, Annie?" Percy asked, offering his girlfriend a hand. She took it with a glare at jumped onto Blackjack. Percy looked behind them, searching for his friends. Jason and Piper were already ready on Tempest, Jason's electricity induced horse on steroids. Beside them Hazel and Leo were on Arion and Frank had already changed into an eagle above the company.

"Ready, Jase?" Percy yelled back. Jason grinned at him. "Whenever you are, Jackson!" Percy turned around, grinning and Blackjack took off into the sky. Arion and tempest ran beneath them. Annabeth clutched tightly to him.

They rode fiercely toward the leftover monsters that had formed a small army. After the war the seven had agreed to take out the remaining monster forces. They had followed a lead to Nashville two days ago. Percy had said goodbye to his mother only a day ago. Again. He was leaving her again. But Percy didn't have to worry, as long as she stayed at home.

A gut wrenching, piercing scream rang through the long field. Percy scanned the field for the source. He looked for Frank. He pointed straight down with his eagle eyes. Percy nodded and ordered Blackjack to go down to the ground. Before the Pegasus touched the hard ground, Percy had lept off and was sprinting to the person.

His heart stopped. Percy felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't breathe from how fast he was running now. He was yelling, screaming for her. Tears streamed down his now ashen face.

"Mom!" Sally laid in the tall grass with an arrow protruding from her chest. Percy fell to the ground and gathered her in his arms. She spluttered and her warm blood splattered on Percy's shirt. "Mom!" He cried. "What are you doing here!"

Her now dull eyes found his. She stared at him. "I'm s-sorry," she coughed. "I wanted to make sure you'd be o-o-okay." His mother was shivering. Her lips were grey bloodstained. "I'm," Sally tried hard to get the words out, but before she could finish, her eyes became unfocused and glassy. Blood leaked from her mouth.

Percy stared at his mother with wide eyes and an open mouth. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was cold; Hazel's. He shook. He tried to will the tears to come, to let the pain out, but he couldn't.

He wasn't sad yet. He was angry. No, angry wasn't the word. Enraged wasn't even a strong enough word for it. He dropped his mother's body and screamed, holding his head in pain. He stayed like that for a minute, trying to calm down. Percy forcefully pulled the arrow from his mother's chest and rose. He turned to his friends.

"Perce," Piper spoke softly. She was interrupted by a laugh. A boy, about their age appeared from a large rock a couple hundred feet away. He held a longbow and was adjourned in different shades of green. The boy smirked at him.

Percy looked down at the arrow and then back again at the boy and his quiver of arrows. They were the same. The arrow in Percy's hand snapped. He grabbed Leo's hammer and ran at the boy. "Percy, stop! He's just a kid!" Jason yelled. Percy didn't care. He tackled the boy to the ground. The archer pulled and arrow out an stabbed Percy's shoulder, hoping to slow him down, but did not succeed.

Percy raised the hammer and brought it down hard on the kids face, splattering blood on Percy's face. He yelled and brought the hammer down on him again. And again. And again. With each smash, blood flew everywhere; on Percy's hair, his clothes, the grass.

He didn't care that it was just a kid. This kid killed his mother. He showed no mercy. And now, Percy would not show any mercy. Percy knew he was dead, but he enjoyed seeing the smashed head of his mother's killer. He yelled and screamed and cursed. The tear finally came. He wept. He wept for all it was worth.

His mother, the person he loved the most, was now dead. His rock, his best friend. He kept smashing the boy's head in, though. Frank, Leo, and Jason had tear Percy from the mangled body. He fought them. The bit them, scratched them, punched, kicked, cursed.

He wanted that boys head on his mantel. He wanted to see how much pain he could cause the boy, even in death.

The last thing Percy remembered was Annabeth punching him. Then everything was black.

Percy sat in his bed at Camp, watching his new siblings run around and play with a blank face.

Will Solace had told him to sleep, Nico agreed. Leo and Frank disagreed, they understood what the death of a mother felt like. Percy didn't want sleep. Percy didn't exactly understand what he wanted right now. He had killed someone, he understood that. Smashed his face in real good.

Annabeth had taken him to the Big House's bathroom. She stripped him and helped him into the bathtub. She cleaned the blood off his face and chest. She washed his scarred back and long hair. She helped him out, put his clothes on him. All Percy could do was stare at her. But, Annabeth couldn't he look at him. They didn't talk at all. She sat him in a chair and cut his hair, making it very short.

Dionysus had recommended it. He didn't want Percy to try to pull his hair out. She led Percy back to his cabin. His little sisters and brothers asked if he was okay. Annabeth nodded and told them to go outside and play. She laid Percy on his bed and turned to leave. Percy grabbed her hand.

"Stay?"

"No."

She gently took her hand back and left the cabin.

Percy had never felt so alone.

The night was the worst. Percy awoke from a horrible dream in a sweat, a scream stuck in his throat. Percy's bare chest rose and fell quickly. He tried to calm down. He really did. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Percy threw off the covers and staggered to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He was pale, dark circles under his eyes were starting to form. His lips were red with blood. So were his teeth. He had tore his lips soft skin in the night. He looked at his eyes. They were different from what he felt like. They were still a bright, brilliant green. He closed them and was immediately filled with a sick feeling when he saw the body of his late mother.

Percy fell to the ground and scrambled to the toilet and vomited. He leaned on the toilet and shook with unheard sobs.

The nights were going to be horrible, much worse than the days. In the daytime a he had to face was the campers. At night he faced himself.

It was going to kill him.

It is going to destroy him.


End file.
